


Nicholas Scratch Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: a collection of my imagines, prompts and oneshots for Nicholas Scratch
Relationships: Nick Scratch x You, nicholas scratch / reader, nicholas scratch / you, nicholas scratch x reader, nicholas scratch x you, nick scratch / reader, nick scratch / you, nick scratch x reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Nick watched you curiously. He hadn’t expected you to not, panic, in all honesty. A part of him deep down and wanted you to panic. A real warlock and now this warlock set his eyes on you.

There was something quite thrilling about it. You were holding his gaze without wavering. “How did you get in?” You asked curiously.  
“Well. Astral projection.” He said in a tone that told you he knew you wouldn’t know what it really meant.  
“Like a hologram?” You asked. He hummed and shrugged.  
“I suppose. You aren’t nervous about me being here though?” He smiled as he watched you more carefully now.  
“It is a bit silly. Using magic for this I mean. You could have just asked to come in.” You said firmly. Nick hadn’t been expecting that a blush kissed his cheeks. He glanced at the birds gathering by your window to find an excuse to look away from you. “It’s cute when you blush.” You said quickly. He became more flustered and cleared his throat. He excused himself with mumbles before vanishing. You laughed to yourself for a moment until he tapped on your bedroom window.  
“You said I could come in If I asked.” Nick said with a sly grin as you slid the door open, seeing that he was balanced high off the ground on a thin window ledge, you knew he must have been using magic just to stay in place.  
“Well you haven’t asked yet.” you said playfully, smiling at him. He chuckled and gave you an admiring look.  
“May I come in tonight?”  
“Of course Mr Scratch! All you need do is ask.” You said much in the same tone. He smiled and climbed into your room, pulling the window down enough that it wouldn't cause such a dreadful breeze but left it open enough that he could make a getaway should he be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas was unbearable. Some sort of prophecy had flooded the school and now he and the weird sisters were determined to have it fulfilled.

It was supposed to bring a new magic into the coven. You weren’t sure if the weird sisters were in it to help Nick like he thought, or if the thought of new magic and power was alluring. All you knew was that you were sick of it. He followed you around like a grumpy puppy. You asked Ambrose, even Dorian Gray. It was now just a battle of the wills.  
“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” stopping mid step you sighed, looking over your shoulder at him.  
“You can keep saying it but it won't change anything.” You answered and he shrugged.  
“It will one day. The prophecy says so.”  
“Then maybe you should back off and wait for one day or, you might find yourself hexed into some small bug and kept in a jam jar!”  
“So you admit it will happen one day.”  
“I said let it go and see what happens. It doesn’t sound like you’re letting go.”  
“Fine, Future wife. I’m letting it go.” Nick bowed at you with a smile and walked back into the woods.  
“Sometimes being a witch is less than fun.” you huffed to yourself, starting to walk the rest of the way into town.


	3. Prompt

You sighed as everyone milled around you at Dorian’s. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Like they belonged there.  
You don't feel like you belonged there. Everyone seemed to know exactly how to do their spells, just the right words and hand gestures. Even Sabrina Spellman, who had grown up mortal for a time, seemed to know, by instinct alone, how to do most spells. You struggled with the basic ones. It had been suggested that you settle among mortals and run some sort of shop for spell ingredients for witches. It was looking more and more like a good idea.  
“Not enjoying yourself?” Nick Scratch asked as he sat beside you. You hadn’t noticed him approaching. He held out a drink for you to take as he settled into his seat and smiled at you.  
“Oh. Of course I am!” You said in a rush and smiled, not wanting to seem impolite. Especially as Dorian had glanced over at the two of you with a knowing look.   
“Doesn’t look like it from across the room. Still worrying about what Father Blackwood said?” Nick asked casually and you frowned at him.  
“How did you know I’d spoken to Father Blackwood?” You asked suspiciously. He glanced over at the Weird Sisters who were staring at you from their gathering spot at the edge of the bar. “Ah. I’m guessing they told you?”  
“Of course. You know what. I think that you can’t make out your mind about what you want and that is why you are struggling so much.” Nick smiled as if he had dumped some revealing information onto you.  
“Really? What exactly do I want?” You asked, sipping from your drink. Being sure to give Nick a hard stare over the rim of your glass.   
“You want what everyone wants. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and maybe even a little danger.” He said with a smirk. You didn’t say anything as he got up and headed over to speak with Ambrose and several other warlocks.


End file.
